A study of viral protein synthesis in R(-)Q cells has indicated that gp85 is not synthesized to detectable levels. A glycoprotein, and a study will be made of its antigenicity. In addition, a study of the structure of the glycoprotein complex of avian tumor virus has indicated that gp85 and gp37 are linked by disulfide bonds in an aggregate structure that we have designated VGP. A study of VGP bio-synthesis will be carried out in the coming year. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Halpern, M.S., Bolognesi, D.P., Friis, R.R. and Mason, W.S. Expression of the major viral glycoprotein of avian tumor virus cells of chf (+) chicken embryos. J. of Virology 15-1131-1140, 1975. Lewandowski, L.J., Smith, R.E., Bolognesi, D.P. and Halpern, M.S. Viral glycoprotein synthesis under conditions of glucosamine block in cells tranformed by avian sarcoma viruses. Virology 66:347-355, 1975.